Las cartas
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre el romanticismo despertado por Buffy en William, el Sangriento. (Traducción del fic "The Letters")


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Productions, yo solo me atrevo a tomarlos en esencia a algunos de ellos para crear o traducir historias de fans sin fines de lucro.**

 _La historia a continuación es una traducción del fic "The Letters" perteneciente a una genial autora de DeviantArt llamada SUMMERFICS, a quien quiero agradecer de corazón por crear una historia tan Spuffy tan bonita._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **LAS CARTAS**

Buffy recuerda las cartas.

No se acuerda ahora realmente que decían por no leerlas mucho puesto que principalmente las quemaba, lo que puede rememorar es el papel, la caligrafía, la cual era hermosa al punto de sorprenderla. Ella que hubiese esperado que proviniendo de él fuese áspera e irregular, fea e inentendible, pero en lugar de eso era delicada y fluida, y se enlazaba con ondulaciones simpáticas a través de la hoja.

A veces esas cartas llegaban escritas en papelería fina, que ella imaginaba que habría robado de alguna tienda, escondiéndola debajo de su largo abrigo de cuero; otras veces en páginas arrancadas de cuaderno pero siempre redactadas con la elegante caligrafía de época, mientras que del lado de afuera del sobre tríptico en el venían envueltas, frágiles gotas de cera de vela barata marcadas con una "W" en ellas, servían como triste burla de sello antiguo. Ella entendía la intención aunque nunca hubiese visto en realidad uno.

Solía quemarlas en la estufa dejándolas caer dentro de una olla para que se consumieran, pero eso sí, retirando el sello primero, porque si no éste se derretía en el fondo y tenía que rasparlo después con un cuchillo.

Las cartas empezaron tres noches después de lo acontecido en la cripta de él con Drusilla. Encontró la primera al regresar tarde a casa después de una patrulla. Había sido deslizada a través de la ranura del correo cayendo sobre la alfombra y quedando la parte del sello hacia arriba, por lo que ella sin sospechar de dónde provenía, despegó el papel y comenzó a leerla.

La caligrafía le permitió hacerse una idea rápida de lo qué se trataba, alcanzando a leer dos párrafos llenos de excusas y explicaciones antes de disgustada lanzar el papel de nuevo sobre la alfombra, alejándose de allí. Pero tan solo por unos instantes porque enseguida volvió a recogerlo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Dawn lo encontrara. O su mamá. Joyce había escuchado algo de lo ocurrido, sobre que él le había declarado sus sentimientos y que estos eran peligrosos pero nada más específico y mantenerlo de esa manera le parecía lo mejor.

Las manos le temblaban un poco al quemarla, sosteniéndola hasta que el fuego casi rozara sus dedos.

La siguiente carta llegó dos días después. La quemó inmediatamente sin abrirla. El sello se mantuvo hasta el final, solo la mitad se derritió. La tercera llegó la noche siguiente. Esta vez su curiosidad pudo más y la abrió. No recuerda lo que decía con exactitud pero sí que era triste y suplicante y además para su sorpresa muy bonita para ser de él, pero aun así no lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar la pesadilla que le hiciera vivir la semana anterior, por lo que la incineró también.

Al otro día fue a su cripta a reclamarle para que parara de escribirlas. Spike evitó sus ojos mientras le hablaba, algo que ella no recordaba que hubiese hecho antes.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ él preguntó entonces con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabán, mirando al piso _-¿No son buenas?-_

Buffy lo observó fijamente incrédula, centrándose en la extraña interrogante

 _-Son enfermas_ \- contestó recobrándose a sí misma de su anterior asombro – _Tú estás enfermo. Esto es algo que no va a suceder y no quiero que mamá o Dawn encuentren estas cosas-_

Una luz de aceptación asomó en los ojos de él ante aquello

- _¡Oh, es eso!, puedo entonces colocarlas a través de tu ventana, si tú…-_

 _-¡No! –_ Ella le cortó terminante – _¡Ya no quiero recibirlas! ¡No quiero que las escribas!-_

 _-Bien, no tienes que leerlas-_ él musitó restregando el suelo con su zapato y Buffy se marchó sin decir nada más.

La siguiente noche otra carta apareció esta vez prensada en el marco de su ventana y ella no la habría visto de no ser por el viento que en algún momento la agitó contra el vidrio. Abrió entonces la ventana y la tomó. La leyó cuidadosamente y con paciencia en esta ocasión, y al terminarla con tolerancia la dobló de nuevo, decidiendo guardarla en un cajón, como si cediendo y aceptándola fuese el modo que buscaba para que dejaran de llegar… Pero no lo fue y aunque no las siguió quemando, no siempre las leía o de hacerlo, no las leía en su totalidad, no obstante, las ponía en su cajón después de todo. No volvió a mencionárselas a él y éstas después de un tiempo comenzaron a llegar con menor frecuencia, siendo regularmente escritas en hojas de cuaderno. Los ocasionales incómodos versos desaparecieron al final siendo reemplazados por líneas y pasajes que parecían indicar que él no creía tampoco que en realidad las leyera– era algo muy íntimo, también cansado, como si él no se hubiese dado cuenta cuán agotado había estado a lo largo de su existencia hasta que ese momento le cayera encima. Una o dos veces incluso mencionó a su propia madre con más gentil afecto del que ella supiera que en su interior podía poseer.

" _Ella y Joyce se hubieran llevado bien" –_ le mencionó en la carta que le enviara después de que su madre falleciera. Las misivas para entonces eran escasas. Solo llegaban cada dos o tres semanas, pero hubo una esperando justo el día después del funeral. Quizá porque él pensaba que podría confortarle el quemarla.

También continuó escribiéndole cuando ella misma murió. Nunca consiguió leer ninguna pero sabía que las había escrito y supo también que continuó entregándolas porque la noche después de que volviera, lo escuchó sobre el techo afuera de su ventana. Reconoció su suave caminar sobre las tejas mientras permanecía sentada en su cama. Él demoró más tiempo de lo que solía y cuando ella por fin decidió levantarse para acercarse al cristal, solo le vio la espalda mientras saltaba y se alejaba, llevando en sus manos fajos de papeles doblados y sellados con cera roja.

No hubo más cartas después de aquello. A veces cuando la noche pesaba muy fuerte sobre sus espaldas después de una patrulla, subía a su habitación y se acercaba al borde de la ventana esperando encontrar algo en el marco pero ya no nunca hubo nada más esperándola. Después de que se besaron, evitó pasar por la ventana una noche completa antes de rendirse y chequear. Pero estaba vacía. Permanecía vacía. Tampoco hubo cartas cuando empezaron a dormir juntos y tampoco luego de que se detuvieron.

No hubo cartas cuando él se fue. A veces consideraba releer las antiguas pero nunca se atrevió a abrir el cajón.

Y entonces, por supuesto, él regresó demente.

Buffy no supo lo que le hizo llevar la pila de hojas dobladas al sótano oscuro de la escuela. No lo buscó a él pidiéndole que saliera; simplemente se las dejó en el suelo cerca de la puerta y cuando volvió de nuevo después del almuerzo a comprobar si seguían allí, vio que ya no estaban.

No sabe si las leyó, si estaba lo suficiente sano para comprender su contenido o para recordar su elegante e increíble letra. Él nunca lo mencionó. Tampoco supo que pasó con ellas.

Hasta ahora.

Parada en frente de su buzón, mirando atónita el paquete de desaliñados papeles trípticos con cera roja atados con un cordón de correo, no necesita mirar la nota en la parte superior para saber de quién proviene porque los reconoce de inmediato. Vio una película alguna vez donde un hombre tocando un centavo era arrastrado a través del tiempo en contra de su voluntad y así piensa que se siente entonces, lo que por un momento le hace tener miedo de afrontar las cartas y tomarlas. La grieta de la ventana donde ella estiraba la mano y las alcanzaba se ha ido, así como la ranura del correo, la casa, la ciudad… y él. La ciudad colapsó sobre sí misma (ella lo sabía, lo había visto) y él se había incinerado como una misiva indeseada. Sin embargo ella estaba allí, estupefacta frente al montón de escritos y Sunnydale estaba de vuelta. Él estaba de vuelta. Buffy tiene sólo veintiún años y está sorprendida y confundida.

Las saca del buzón y camina calmadamente de regreso a la casa. Va a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se dirige directo a su escritorio para cortar el cordón. Supersticiosamente se abstiene de leer la nota y en vez de eso abre la primera carta del montón y la lee.

Por primera vez las lee todas. Están completas allí, incluso las que él se llevó alguna vez y ahora puede leer cada palabra.

Cuando finalmente termina, el sol se ha puesto. La nota que vino con el paquete yace boca abajo sobre el escritorio, en frente de ella. La observa pero no la recoge. En cambio se frota los brazos, pensativa y se sienta derecha en silencio prefiriendo mirar por la ventana.

Y por un momento, confunde una luciérnaga con un cigarrillo encendido en la oscuridad.


End file.
